Love
by Magic Monk Of Monkey
Summary: Just take a peek at this while passing by. It's nothing big, so it shouldn't take more than a few minutes to read and review. Just Draco and Harry fighting again. Warning: character death


**Disclaimer:** You guys know the drill. None of this is mine, it all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. I should probably say that the plot belongs to me, but... well, go ahead and read. You'll see.

**A/N:** I wrote this on a Friday night when I was bored out of my mind. Erm... It'skind of a mix betweenaction, drama, andplotless crap. But go ahead and read it anyways. I just didn't want to start anything big yet. Oh! Don't forget to tell me what you think.

* * *

**Love**

The secluded street was the epitome of a ghetto: the street lamps cast small, flickering circles of light on the corroded concrete, doing nothing to dispel the dirty mist and disreputable atmosphere. Water squirted from a crack in the sewage somewhere, disrupting the calm of the night with the despairing sound of water slowly gnawing on street. In the middle there ran a thirteen-foot long gash, shaped like a jagged cone as though it had formed from a single, highly concentrated source of outward explosion. There stood, right in the center of this cone, a distinctly humanoid figure.

Its head rose slightly from its chest, green eyes glaring up from underneath a mess of raven-black hair at the figure standing at the tip of the cone. His breathing came ragged as he spoke, "Malfoy."

The man named Malfoy tossed his long blonde hair over his shoulder and stared down at the figure with a twinkle of danger in his eyes. "Potter." came his contemptuous voice.

The two were staring at each other, one with pure loathing and the other with sheer hate. The air was devoid of sound, save the almost lethargic trickle of water on the pavement, and the ragged breathing of Potter. The houses about them were dark and looked suspiciously empty, as though abandoned decades before. Clouds loomed ominously in the sky, flashes of lightning jumping between them with seemingly unnatural frequency.

A tree rustled slightly as the wind suddenly picked up. Malfoy's deep black robes billowed behind him impressively, his hair whipping about his face like snakes. His gray eyes continued to stare at the dark figure in the crevice maliciously, waiting…

A severely torn shirt flapped in the wind around Potter's body, his baggy jeans straining restlessly against his legs. He stood relaxed, but unmoving, his muscles emphasized in the dim light and his hair flying behind him. His green eyes continued to stare up to the light figure framed in the night sky.

The wind picked up, clouds appearing to struggle against one another as the flashes of lightning became more urgent. The small pebbles on the ground between the two figures rolled outward, as though trying to escape the tension that was building. A power line was torn from its home, and hovered heavily in the wind. Electricity trailed from the end, eventually absorbed into the night. The air between the two figures began to crackle expectantly, although they both seemed oblivious.

The sky exploded as lightning from all directions met in a point just above Malfoy and Potter. At that exact moment, they both began to move. Malfoy grabbed a long, smooth stick from within his robes and pointed it at Potter. Potter pulled his right foot back and bent slightly at the knees. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a similar stick. The air crackled between them as lightning raced to the ground. The air between them exploded outward, sending immense pieces of rubble flying in all directions. Neither seemed to notice.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Petrificus totalus!"_

The two shouts echoed through the night as two beams of light shot from their respective wands. The figures, however, had both disappeared.

"_Rictusempra_!" Came a shout from atop one of the houses

"_Stupefy_!" was the retort from the blonde haired figure from within the gash in the street. Potter disappeared from atop the roof and reappeared at the cone of the crevice. He twirled his wand idly between his fingers, a frown pulling at his lips.

"Harry", said Malfoy. "You're playing children's games."

"As are you, _Draco_." Replied Harry. Draco threw Harry a calculating look before smirking.

"Well, Potter, I was worried that you'd go crying to _granddad_ if I blemished your perfect skin. But then I remembered – That mud blood-lover Dumbledore is dead!"

Harry's eye twitched. "I suppose, Malfoy, that you've forgotten what happened to your life when you joined Voldemort." Draco scowled at the use of the name. "That day, three years ago, was the day you marked your fate." Draco began to frown. "You had been unsuspecting of the monitoring system Hermione, a muggle-born, had invented. When the record of you receiving the dark mark was sent to the Ministry, they had no choice but to arrest you. You ran. And your family fortune was soon transferred to Remus Lupin (a werewolf, I might add) seeing as how you and your father were convicts. And how your mother – _protego_! Shit."

Potter Disapparated as a beam of light rushed through the air and blasted a hole in the telephone pole behind his prior position.

"You are not worthy enough to talk about her!" Draco yelled, his gray eyes wild as the windows all shattered. Electric discharges ran through the air around him furiously, his hair hissing as the wind exploded around him. "Half-blood FILTH!"

The unfocused magical energy in the air suddenly found a focal point as Harry raised his wand into the air. "_Avis_!" Birds of every type and color burst from the tip, absorbing the magical overflow. Draco became even angrier than before, his wandless magic thwarted

Harry, however, lost no time in lowering his wand and sending the last pigeon at Draco. He swiftly rolled to the side and ducked behind a car looking the worse for the wear. Draco, his eyes aflame, Banished the car, sending Harry flying back. A solitary tire rolled on down the road, and the car skidded to a stop when it hit the fallen telephone pole. Draco strode forward, his nostrils flaring as he searched out Harry. He spotted a hand emerging from beneath the car.

With a flick of Draco's wand, the car flipped off Harry. Another one, and a choice incantation, and the limp body was rising in the air, his wand in Draco's other hand. Draco chuckled. "The great Harry Potter. Can't destroy the Dark Lord. Can't even destroy a Death Eater. And now, he is about to plummet to his death. Any last wishes, Potter?"

Harry, hovering in the air, shot out his arms. "_Accio wand_!" He yelled. Draco's fingers tightened over both wands. "_Accio_!" he shouted one more time. Draco smirked. The sewage cover Draco was standing on lurched, causing him to lose his balance and lose his concentration on the spell. Harry fell.

His wand, however, rose to meet him halfway. Grabbing it, he swept it before him in a large arc, Banishing the ground. The force of gravity struggled against the force of his Charm, slowing him enough that he landed without comfortably. As he landed, however, a spell caught him in the shoulder and hurled him to the ground. Blood splattered the fence behind him.

"_CRUCIO_!" Draco shrieked. He laughed hysterically as Harry fell to his knees, but soon faltered when he noticed his spell had no other effect. Harry rose slowly to his feet, peering at Draco. He pointed his wand, sadness suddenly registering on his face.

"There was once a time when you could have changed. But I was too thick headed to notice. I made my share of mistakes, and because of mine, you were forced to make yours. I apologize… Draco," he fumbled the unfamiliar name in his mouth, "for never having taught you what life would be like with family. I apologize for neglecting to shake your hand when you needed it."

He lowered his wand. Then he raised it again. "_Avada Kedavra_." A red flash lit the night sky.

Harry stood over Draco Malfoy's body as raindrops began to splatter on the ground around Harry. Each raindrop fell to its doom, splashing as it hit. Soon enough, though, the individual raindrops fell too many at once to discern, pools of water forming on the ground. Harry's tears, therefore, were even harder to discern from the drops of rain.


End file.
